


04. Announce

by parka_girl



Category: B.A.P, Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsu's a photographer and Himchan's a tv host, their paths cross during an interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	04. Announce

Surrounded by idols, Myungsu remembered how that was who he once longed to be. He'd auditioned, made it as far as even joining a group, before he realized it wasn't for him. But somehow here he was, in the public eye. Who knew, he thought with a slight grin, that photography could end up with him on TV, too. The show, moderately famous, had wanted to interview Myungsu and the group he'd most recently photographed. 

The hosts were pleasant enough, not brash or rude. And one of them, Myungsu struggled to remember his name, Himchan maybe, even knew which questions to ask. The idols themselves didn't have hard questions to answer, though. Himchan, and his cohosts, made them do silly idol things that Myungsu was happy not to have to do. They asked the regular questions, about their ideals and what was it like to be photographed by a photographer such as Myungsu. 

Their answers made Myungsu, and the other hosts, laugh. It was hard work, the youngest of the idols had said. Myungsu made them do all sorts of weird things and wear all sorts of odd clothes. One of the older hosts had asked for more details and Myungsu tried to explain his process in terms that normal people would understand. He could see the idols and the hosts' faces glaze over, until his gaze passed over Himchan's, who was nodding as if he understood everything. But still, Myungsu cut his explanation short and they moved on to other questions. 

Afterward, he'd bowed and apologized for using such technical language. The hosts apologized in turn, for not understanding what he was talking about. Myungsu shrugged, it was okay he said, he was used to it. Everyone laughed and Myungsu hoped, to himself, that when his photography book was published the next month, they'd invite him back. 

As he was leaving, Himchan stopped him. "Yah! Kim Myungsu, wait up." 

Myungsu turned and glanced at Himchan, but didn't say anything. 

"I want to apologize for my cohosts, they don't understand photography at all." Himchan said, standing in front of him.

"I'm used to it." Myungsu said with a shrug, because he was. 

"I wanted to asked you questions, but they told me they didn't want me to upstage the idols." Himchan made a face that made Myungsu laugh. Himchan grinned, almost self-consciously, but went on. "I was wondering if we could, you know, get together and talk about photography, at some point?" 

Myungsu looked at him, surprised. "You like photography?" 

Himchan nodded. "I'm shit at it, but I love it." 

A smile slid across Myungsu's face. "Sure, yeah. I'd love to." 

Himchan pulled out his phone and handed it to Myungsu. "I'll call you, okay?" He said. 

Myungsu added his number to the contacts and handed the phone back. "Yeah, sure." He replied with a smile, but then someone was calling for Himchan and Myungsu was left alone. 

He didn't think much of it. Lots of people wanted to talk photography with him and while he might've had the impression that Himchan understood what he'd been talking about, it was hard to tell. He filed the idea of chatting up Himchan for a later date, wondering if maybe he could end up with a friendship from it, but eventually put it out of his mind. 

By the time his photography book came out the next month, he hadn't heard from Himchan. He'd seen him on TV. He looked tired and when Myungsu searched him on the internet, he learned he'd been both sick and dealing with a family emergency. The articles he read hadn't said what it was, but Myungsu decided not to be upset he hadn't heard from him. 

Halfway through his book tour, his agent called. Did he remember going a show a few months back, with some idols, right before his book was published. Myungsu said he did and thought to himself that there was no way he could've forgotten that show, or Himchan, really. He sometimes still saw clips from it on the internet, mostly related to the idols he'd photographed. His agent went on, explaining they'd like him back and so he agreed. 

This time he was the only guest. Himchan was there, but subdued compared to the last time he'd been on. They made eye contact throughout the show and the best questions still came from Himchan, but the other hosts had at least attempted to do their homework. Myungsu had practiced his layspeak as well. He was able to explain photography more clearly and brought some props and after the show, which didn't air live, he'd taken photographs of the staff and studio. His hosts were both surprised and pleased how everything had turned out, but Myungsu was more impressed with the photographs of Himchan. 

Afterward, as he was packing up, Himchan sought him out again. "I'm sorry I didn't contact you." 

"Himchan, it's fine." He said, zipping up one of his bags of equipment. 

"No, it's." Himchan stopped and Myungsu looked up. 

"Himchan hyung," Myungsu said, quietly, and saw Himchan's face brighten just a little. "It's okay. I've been doing a book tour, it's not as though I'm overflowing with free time." 

Himchan watched in silence as Myungsu finished packing everything up. He then offered to help carry things out to Myungsu's car, which they also did in silence. After they'd loaded everything into Myungsu's car, they stood awkwardly next to it. 

"Kim Myungsu." Himchan said, but Myungsu held up his hand. He pulled his phone of his pocket. 

"I don't really have any free time right now, but give me your number." He held out his phone to Himchan, who obediently took it and programmed his number in. 

They didn't say anything else and just when Myungsu thought Himchan was going to say something, he was called inside. Myungsu got into his car and then decided to take a risk. He pulled out his phone and texted Himchan. 

You should come to one of my book signings. There's one in Seoul in a few days.

He sent that text and then the information for the book signing. A few hours later, he received a text from Himchan, saying he'd be there. They texted a few times over the next few days and on the day of the signing, Myungsu texted Himchan to find out if he had a copy of the book. Of course, came Himchan's reply. He'd bought the book when it first came out. 

The signing was busy, as they all were. The fact that his photography book was filled with models, real people and idols meant that it appealed to a wide range of fans. He took pictures with fans, signed his book and talked about photography. The line for the signing was dwindling and though he'd seen Himchan briefly, he hadn't come to get an autograph. And then suddenly, there he was. 

He held out his book, almost shyly. Myungsu grinned a little, mostly to himself, but also at Himchan. He noticed that there were some girls who were giggling, they must know who Himchan was, he thought as he signed the book. He wrong a long note, about how he hoped they could meet up for coffee and how much fun it was to be on his show. And then when he finished, he signed it with his name. He was about to hand it back when he added a postscript. Call me, he wrote and then lifted his gaze to watch Himchan as he read it. There was a smile on Himchan's face that only brightened when he saw Myungsu watching him.

They didn't have another chance to talk because the line was moving faster, since it was nearly over. And by the time Myungsu finished, everyone had left and the shop was closed. He was sitting in the back of his manager's car when his phone rang. 

"Are you busy?" Himchan's voice filled his ear. 

Myungsu smiled into the darkness of the car. "On my way home." 

"Would you like some company?" Himchan asked. 

"Are you inviting yourself over?" Myungsu asked, smiling more. He glanced at his manager, but he was on the phone as well. 

"I am." Came Himchan's reply, filled with laughter. 

"All right. I'll text you." Myungsu replied and then texted Himchan his address. Just as he'd finished, his manager hung up. 

"Myungsu, we've got another photography assignment for you." They were at a stop light and his manager glanced at Myungsu over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" 

"That program you've been on twice, they want you to photograph some of their hosts." Myungsu felt his stomach flip. He pulled out his phone to text Himchan, but his manager was talking again. "They want you to follow a couple of them around." Myungsu started typing a text to Himchan, telling him what was going on when he heard Himchan's name. "Actually, they really want you to focus on the youngest. He was away from the show for a while and they think it'll do him good to have a little more attention on him." 

Myungsu closed out of the text without sending it. "Himchan?" He asked, forcing himself not to call Himchan hyung in front of his manager. 

"Yeah. You'll take photographs of the others at work, but they want you do to a day in the life of Himchan or something like that. I've scheduled a meeting with them for the day after tomorrow." His manager pulled up in front of Myungsu's house and looked back at Myungsu. "Are you okay with this?" 

Myungsu was staring outside, where Himchan was standing, arms wrapped around himself to ward off the cold. He barely heard his manager and therefore was startled when his manager said his name again. 

"What?" 

"I asked if you were willing to do this." 

Myungsu replayed the conversation and realized that there was no way he'd be able to refuse, at least he could warn Himchan ahead of time. He looked at his manager. "Yeah, it's fine. When do they want me to start?" 

"They'll talk about it at the meeting" His manager turned back to the front of the car. Myungsu saw that Himchan had stepped into the shadows. Good call, he thought to himself. 

Myungsu opened the door to get out, but his manager spoke again. "Don't forget, you have a signing tomorrow afternoon and a dinner interview with that newspaper reporter." 

Myungsu nodded, he remembered. He just wanted to get out of the car and see Himchan. Everything had changed or at least he thought it had. "Right, yeah. I remember. You'll pick me up tomorrow?" 

His manager nodded and Myungsu finally escaped the car. He watched it drive off before he walked over to Himchan. They smiled awkwardly at each other and then Myungsu unlocked the gate to his house, ushering Himchan into the small garden and then into the house. 

"I got a strange phone call." Himchan said as he slipped his shoes off. 

"About me photographing you?" Myungsu asked. He glanced at Himchan and saw him nodded, not looking surprised. 

"Are you going to?" Himchan asked. 

"Do you want me to?" Myungsu wondered why they were speaking so informally with each other. 

"I don't have much choice." Himchan said quietly, following Myungsu into the kitchen. 

"That's not what I asked." Myungsu said, turning and looking at Himchan. 

Himchan studied him back. "Do you want to photograph me?"

Myungsu nodded. "The photographs I took for your show, did they ever show them to you?" Himchan nodded and Myungsu went on. "The ones of you were the best. I'd love to photograph you." 

"Then, I guess, okay." Himchan looked a bit relieved. 

"Okay, then." Myungsu echoed him and then smiled at him. "Would you like something to drink?" 

Himchan nodded and Myungsu busied himself fixing them water. He grabbed a bottle and some ice, filling two glasses before handing one to Himchan. They walked, silently, into the living room. Myungsu turned on the lights as they entered the room, turning off the kitchen ones before pointed Himchan toward the couch. 

"Your place is way bigger than mine." Himchan commented. He was standing in front of Myungsu's wall of photography books. 

Myungsu crossed over to him, standing so close to him that their arms were touching, just slightly. "Grunt work pays off." 

Himchan glanced at him and held Myugsu's gaze for a moment before turning away. "So, have you read all of these?" 

Myungsu nodded. "Yeah. A lot are leftover from uni, but I keep collecting them. Can't get behind." He murmured. 

Himchan turned and that's when he saw the wall covered in photographs. Myungsu had forgotten what this was like for people who weren't him. He didn't even notice them anymore, not after he put them up. Sometimes he added to them, but he hadn't in at least a year. Preparations for the book and idol-photography took up most of his time. 

"Are these all yours?" Himchan asked, voice hushed as if they were in a library. 

"Yeah." Myungsu set his glass on the coffee table and joined Himchan to stand in front of the photographs. He tried to remember what it was like, to see them assembled like this for the first time. 

Himchan eventually turned away, facing Myungsu. "This is on purpose, right?" 

Myungsu looked at him, surprised. "What?" 

"This whole room. You must meet with people in here all the time. And you've set it up so it'll blow their minds and then they'll hire you." Himchan said, with a grin. He went on before Myungsu could formulate some sort of answer. "Well, it worked. I'll hire you." 

Myungsu laughed suddenly, feeling almost relaxed. "Hire me for what?" 

Himchan shrugged, but there was an impish grin on his face and Myungsu felt like they were flirting. He wasn't sure, but he did know he was enjoying it. He walked over to the coffee table and grabbed his glass of water. 

"You're right, about this room." Myungsu said and turned the hall light on. "I don't spent a lot of non-work time in here." He gestured for Himchan to follow him. 

He didn't know why he was bringing Himchan back here. It's not that he didn't bring guests to his TV room, it was mostly that he didn't bring people who didn't know all his secrets back here. And there weren't that many. He figured it was as good a way as any to find out if Himchan was really flirting with him. 

He shut the lights off in the living room and the hall, before turning the ones in his TV room on. There were photographs here, sporadically placed. They were set up, not to highlight one, but all of them. It was a collection of photographs he'd taken while studying in America. They weren't of his first boyfriend, those were locked away in a box that no one could find. These were of models, boys he'd met in night clubs, among others. The pictures were intimate portraits. Most of them were copies, the originals were with their subjects. And some of them were at a gallery at his school in the United States. These were his favorites, though. 

Myungsu stood back, letting Himchan look at the photographs. Maybe of them were posed, a few suggestively, but most of them were every day photos. Getting out of bed, ready for work, studying, eating. Everyday things. The exhibition he'd done in the US was about the lives of gay Asians. Myungsu had slept with a few of the boys, but most of them just knew him as an open minded photographer who seemed to appreciate them more for who they were than what they were. 

"Where were these taken?" Himchan asked. He was standing in front of Myungsu's favorite photograph. 

"In the United States." Myungsu said, quietly. 

Himchan didn't say anything for a long time. But eventually he turned around and studied Myungsu. "Did you know them all?"

Myungsu nodded. "Eventually." 

Himchan turned back, he was looking at a photo of a man asleep, sheets half covering him. It was intimate. Myungsu hadn't wanted to use it, after all he'd been sleeping with the man when he took it. But even after they'd broken up, they remained friends and the man had given him permission. 

"If you took a photograph of me right now, would it look like these?" Himchan asked, not turning from the photograph. 

Myungsu set his glass on the counter and reached for the digital camera he kept in this room. He didn't answer Himchan, but instead turned the camera on. He was nervous, maybe even scared, about this photograph. Even the ones he'd taken at the studio, they'd ended up far more intimate than he thought Himchan knew. He took a breath and held the camera up. It was expensive and looked like an old fashioned camera, that still had to load film. He used the viewfinder to focus on Himchan. 

Only once did Himchan look at him, but then he returned to the photographs. Just when Myungsu thought he wasn't going to get a shot, Himchan stopped in front of another set of photos. These were dancers, getting ready for their night out. They were lined up, one above the other, between a set of windows. Myungsu took a series of photos and when he was finished, Himchan was looking at him. 

Myungsu sat on the couch and began scrolling through the photos. About halfway through he saw the photo, the one he knew he was going to find. He didn't know what Himchan was going to think, but that photo basically showed everything he enjoyed about Himchan. The line of his jaw, the curve of his cheek, the changing color of his hair, dark roots to once-blond tips. It caught a bit of skin where his shirt was pulled up, both by his hip and near his neck. Myungsu saved it on the SD card, ejected it from his camera and stuck it in the laptop on the coffee table. He felt the couch dip as Himchan sat down next to him. 

The picture filled the screen and Myungsu was afraid to look over at Himchan. The silence seemed to go on forever. Finally, after what felt like eternity, Himchan spoke. 

"When you photograph me, for the station, it can't be like that." Himchan said, there was something almost breathless about his tone. 

Myungsu turned, looking at him. He said nothing and Himchan went on. 

"If you do, everyone will know how you feel." He murmured and then, much to Myungsu's surprise, he leaned in and kissed him. Hard. He felt Himchan's fingers in his hair, twisting and Myungsu returned the kiss, breathing hard against Himchan's mouth. 

"I might not be able to help myself." He finally said when they broke apart. 

Himchan slotted his arm around Myungsu's, pulling him close as if this was how they always sat. As if, just a few hours earlier, they hadn't just been passing acquaintances. 

"I wasn't sure, you know." Himchan said, quietly, as he shut the lid to Myungsu's laptop. 

"About?" 

"You." Himchan eventually said. "I thought, perhaps … I'd seen some of your photographs. Online." He gestured toward the walls. "One or two of these, though you have to dig for them." 

Myungsu rested his head against Himchan's shoulder, because it felt like the right thing to do. He tried to think of something to say, but couldn't come up with anything. Himchan spoke again, filling the silence. 

"Even some of your shots of the idols. They're …" He stopped and rested his head against Myungsu's. "I wanted to know how much of you was actually in your photographs." 

Myungsu pulled back a little, turning to face Himchan. "And?" He asked, though he already knew the answer, it was written across Himchan's face and he felt it was across his own. 

"You're everywhere in them." Himchan said, quietly. "I studied art and photography in school. I was shit so I quit and went into broadcasting. Turns out I'm quite good at that. But I never lost my interest." 

"How is it that you can see and no one else can?" Myungsu asked, though again, he felt he already knew the answer. 

Himchan reached out and ran his hand down Myungsu's chest, palm over his heart. "Because I knew what I was looking for." 

For a moment Mysungsu was frozen with realization and then he grinned, he couldn't help it. He shifted, leaning forward and kissed Himchan, hard. "When I take those photographs of you, people will know." 

He felt Himchan smiling against his mouth. "Then we'll run away to America, where you can take all the photographs of me that you want."


End file.
